


Lucky Strike

by YondaimeKasai



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M, selfinsert shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondaimeKasai/pseuds/YondaimeKasai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rara and Liana are both two young women still in their prime years. Meeting once more at AFA Indonesia both get ready for a big change in their lives as they are ones who win a lucky ticket with the growing Idol Mukami Kou. With Rara's shyness to go on stage and have a decent conversation Liana's own sibling nature comes to the surface, giving Rara enough opportunities to be able to be with her Idol.</p><p>Though lest did Liana know it would catch the attention of the other siblings as well. </p><p>Will it end well for both girls? Is it staged or is it really</p><p>A Lucky Strike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters will include Rara more, though as we move on it will be more focused on Ruki and Liana. Besides the obvious warning for sadistic vampires I am going to say thsi once, this fanfic will contain selfinsert shipping, those who cant stand it, i suggest you go right now. Everybody else. hop on and have fun

Lucky Strike

_Checking my phone for both time and missing messages I finally see the red phone symbol and the name of the caller I missed. Quickly I unlock my android, pressing one finger inside my other ear while I try to hear the slightest bit from the phone._

AFA Indonesia, one of the country’s biggest cosplay events. I met Rara once here too and we freaked out when we could almost meet the celebrity cosplayers. Today we would meet up again because her favorite idol is in town and there is no way she would miss this for the world.

“Kak! Where are you!!” The female shouts from the other side of the phone.

Looking around I don’t see anything that would make it easier for her to find me. Considering I am dressed in Ancient Korean clothing with a red wig you would expect one is easy to find in a mass of people. Though with AFA, no one is easy to find. The mass of people walking back and fro makes it sometimes a wonder that people are found.

“Uuuh” I reply. “Different plan where are you Nerd!”

Several ‘Huhs’ and ‘What’ and the details of what we are wearing before we finally manage to find a suitable spot to meet up. Right in front of the maid and butler café. With my phone still tight in hand I keep on looking. Looking left, looking right still no sign of her. When I am about to call her again I can see her face in the crowd.

When we finally meet up we both give each a big hug. Giving her a Cheshire cat smile.

“Oh no, why are you smiling?”

“Nothing much~” I hum, before grinning. “That aside are you ready. His meet and greet is in like 30 minutes. Let’s go to the stage we better make sure to claim a spot in the front row to be one of the lucky winners.” Grabbing Rara’s hand we quickly make our way to the mini stage. A lot of fans have already gathered. No doubt half of them are getting ready to claim a spot in the front row as well. The other half are still there for the artist on stage now, maybe both.

Either way, I keep Rara close, pushing ourselves as close as we can to the stage. The mass of people makes it hard to hear each other or to breathe. I glance back to my best friend. Slowly her anxiety is replaced with her own catty grin. Ever since the news got through that Mukami Kou would come to AFA Indonesia, she has been looking forward to today, though knowing her she will need all the support she can get to actually get on stage.

“Ah, Did you prepare your fan gift for him yet or not?”

Rara nods, the anxiety returns to her eyes. I hug her tightly

“You can do this nerd, I am right behind you. If you don’t move I will push you.” I reply teasingly.

Rara nods. “Push me hard ok!”

“I’ll push you right into his arms if I have to” I reply teasingly again, before I nod my head, making her look behind her.

The AFA crew is getting ready to make the line and handing out the lucky tickets. I quickly push her to where the line starts, making sure we are one of the first. Though the amount of women who want to same make it hard. I squint my eyes. Wearing a dress or no dress, I am going to make sure she will be able to get on that stage. Pushing harder we somehow manage to get in the line. I take her hand making sure it reaches the crew member. Making sure it is seen. With my free hand I make sure the crew member sees mine too, making sure our numbers are right after another. When the feeling of paper reach both our hand we exchange glances before we both jump up in glee. Giving each other a hug.

“Those are all the tickets. Everyone with a number come forward and those who haven’t gotten one please stand back so the winners can get through”

Many fans rely the message to the people behind them. Slowly the crowd becomes more organized. I keep on holding Rara’s hand. The crowd goes wild when the MC walks on stage asking us if we are ready. The entire crowd shouts ‘Yes’.

In Indonesian the MC welcomes the idol on stage. Once more the crowd goes wild. Kou wave happily before he takes out his phone kneeling on the edge of the stage, tapping a few times on his phone he turns around. Gathering the crowd for a selfie.

The MC asks Kou a few questions before she turns to the crowd, asking for the fans if they have some questions. Quick the hands rise, I give a grin and rise Rara’s hand up, the MC points to Rara, soon a crew member walks to Rara, she looks to me ready to both cry and scream in my face.

I can tell what is going through her mind right now. I look away innocently. The younger female gulps before she finally asks Kou in English: “How have you been doing Kou? Nothing bad happening right?”

Kou hums a bit before he smiles again. “Nothing in particular, thank you for asking Kitten. Say the kitten who raised your hand do want to ask me something too?

I chuckle he saw. “What is your favorite song? Can be original sung by you or from your own idol.” I finally ask.

Again the blonde hums. Before he replies. “I will sing it to you kittens how does that sound?”

The crowd screams, the crew member moves away from the line. Kou walks over to the people from the sound, instructing them on what song to play. Pink lights start to shine, and the intro for Devil’s Spire stars to play. The girls start to shout and jump. Soon singing along with the Idol on stage. After the song the MC comes back on stage.

“Are you girls ready for the net event? All the lucky girls, get ready for the photo meet and greet, if you have a gift for Kou-kun feel free to give it to him, you only have one chance.”

I look beside me, I can see Rara getting nervous for the how manieth time during the event. The line slowly gets us to the stage. Even I am feeling my heart rush in my chest. While I don’t have a burning love for the Idol, it is always a big deal to meet an Idol up and close.

What seems ages, Rara finally can go on stage, I can see her doubt. “Where is your drawing?” I ask her.

She looks around and shows me the drawing. “Good, now get up there you nerd!” I reply before I push her on the stage. She looks back at me slowly walking up the steps, I quickly get my camera out. Getting ready to make photos of Rara and her Idol. Seeing her not getting hers out I ask one for one of the crew members if they can take one of Kou and Rara. They nod and I show them what button to push.

“Rara!!” I call out before pointing to the crew member.

Kou quickly catches on, he kneels down a bit holding the drawing he received from Rara. Making sure he is at the same eye level as the female. Watching the crew member take a couple of shots before returning the camera back to me. I quickly reply if she can make one for me and Kou as well. To which she happily nods. I thank her, before another crew member asks for the lucky ticket. I give my ticket to the member before I grab the skirt of my cosplay outfit.

“Uwahaha, a princess~” Kou teases.

I chuckle as well. If I am feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins Rara must be pretty much hyperventilating at the other side of the stage. I give Kou a small plush kitten as gift. Signing if it is ok for a photo the blonde nods, doing the same for me as he did with Rara, getting to eye level for the photo. When the crew member gives the thumbs up, I retrieve my camera, slowly walking down the stage.

When I see Rara, her face flushed I quickly run to her, we both jump up and down shouting and screaming for the luck we received today is certainly something we won’t be able to get any time soon. Watching her getting weak in the knees I quickly hold her in a hug. Patting her back, hearing her make several more illegible words.

“There, there, you met him nerd, you met him, gave him a gift and got a photo what more do you want smartass?”

Rara jumps up some more punching my chest a couple of times. “Aaaah, LIANA I HATE YOU OH MY GOD!!!”

I can’t help but laugh, poking her side. “What hate?! I made sure you could meet your idol you nerd! Is that how you treat a sister?! Huh?!” I poke her some more, we both laugh and hug some more, I look up. Behind Rara three other men are grinning as well. I grin back at them. Giving them facial expression she will be fine and an apology if we are being too loud or cranky.

The male in the middle simply chuckles, letting me know it is fine. He must have seen it happen before. My brain slowly takes in the fact of Kou’s brothers. The three walk away. Rara breaks the hug first.

“Come let us sin some more or do you need something to drink first?” I ask the younger female.

“Food!! Please” She quickly replies.

I nod, we both go to the artist booth, looking for merchandise of various fandoms. Watching out wallets slowly grow thinner with every stall we pass. The day goes by before we even know it. Before we go to the exit my eyes catch the blonde idol again. I pull at Rara’s arm, nodding to the direction where the Idol is.

“Wanna go?”

“What?! No, Liana No.”

“Come on let’s go, it doesn’t look like he has been spotted yet.” I reply , pulling Rara with me. I give her another Cheshire grin, pushing her to Kou, dropping one of my things with her. Kou quickly reacts catching the female before she can hit the ground “Ah Kou sorry, she lost balance when that slipped out of her hands.” I nod to the small round pillow next to Kou’s feet.

Kou chuckles taking the object of the ground, patting the pillow before giving it back to Rara, the female glances to me, her eyes shout my name and several other curse words. I simple grin and shrug my shoulders feigning innocence.

“I saw that…” A low voice surprises me.

I quickly turn around. Seeing the raven male from before.

“What a naughty princess.” While he calls me a naughty princess, his expression is too relaxed to be actually angry.

“Liana Fauzia” I introduce myself. “As for her that is Rara, I can call her a best friend though sisters would be more appropriate sometimes.”

“Hmpf, Mukami Ruki, at the mini stage event, you sure left a mark on both Kou and the young woman.”

“Hey what can I say, a big sister needs to look after her younger sibling right?” I chuckle.

Kou diverts his attention from Rara to the male next to me. “Ruki-kun, can we eat now? I am starving” Kou whines.

“Say why not eat together, Rara what do you say?” Rara’s eyed open up wide. Her eyes yet again are cursing seven colors of the sky. “What do you want Rara? I go get it.”

“I am ok with anything…” She replies.

I nod. Taking my leave, the raven follows suit. I glance back “Don’t tell me I am in big trouble now for pushing her to Kou?”

“Who knows~” Ruki teases. His hands in his pants pockets.

_Who would have thought that I would meet an idol that day and find someone of the opposite sex to talk easily with? AFA sure knows how to bring people together. It made sure I met Rara, it made sure I made more friends. Perhaps today we both will get a bigger circle of friends. Who knows what the future will bring. For now I am glad that Rara and I both got a lucky shot._


End file.
